


By the Warmth of the Fire

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Week 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Sterek Week 2020, rule 63!Stiles, stereklcozy, sterekweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek didn't think there was a sight that he liked better than seeing Stiles running around in nothing but her hoodie. He was proven wrong when he saw her in his sweater, the swell of her ass teasing him as she danced in front of the fireplace.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986134
Comments: 17
Kudos: 221





	By the Warmth of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Sterek Week 2020 October 26th Prompt of Cozy Comfort. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.   
> **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Derek stepped up onto the cabin's porch and dropped the small pile of wood that he had chopped. He would take care of the rest of it in the morning. For now, it was a good idea to get inside and get warm; even with the warmth of his body, it was still fucking cold outside. Just because he was able to withstand the cold didn't mean that he wanted to freeze like this. He kicked his boots into the stand to get the snow off and then headed inside.

The cabin didn't open up into the living-room-like area like most cabins. Derek had built it so that it opened up into the kitchen; instead, the living area was on the other side of the wall, and the bedroom took up the whole top floor with a decadent bathroom. There was a stand-up shower but also a large tub that would fit both him and Stiles in it easily.

Derek stripped off his coat and hung it up, and looked around the kitchen, which was where he had left Stiles. She had obviously moved on, probably sitting in front of the fire and reading or curled up in bed reading.

The weather was supposed to have stayed cold but dry, but instead, overnight, about six inches had dropped on them, and Stiles wasn't having any of that. So Derek had been forced to stay inside with her, which really wasn't as much of a hardship as Derek made it out to be. It was just that when he was pouty about his plans, Stiles always tried to make it up to him, and that was Derek's favorite thing in the world.

Derek stopped at the large sink by the door and washed off his arms to get any bits of dirt and things off him before heading into the living room. He stopped in the doorway, leaning against the door jamb as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles had been living in her hoodies even with the fire going at a roar all the time. Derek kind of loved it as that meant when she got out of bed, she generally put one on and traipsed to get whatever she wanted before going back to bed. The hoodie's always brushed the bottom swell of her ass and gave Derek a little tease. He loved her in them, especially when she wore nothing underneath.

This was different, though. Stiles wasn't wearing one of her hoodies. No, she was wearing the sweater that Derek had been wearing all day long, the sleeves rolled up to where they weren't over her hands at all, and the hem of it brushing the tops of her thighs. She looked indecent in the best way in the world. Stiles had a pair of headphones in with the music turned up just enough to where Derek could hear hints of it. She was dancing to the music, and it was making his cock harden. He had thought that the three times they'd had sex over the day had been enough, but no, he was wrong.

Five years together, since Stiles' second year of grad school, they were still on each other like it was their first year. Derek's eyes caught the shine of the engagement ring on her finger, something she hadn't taken off since he had put it on there the first day they had been here at the cabin.

Lost in her own head, Stiles danced without knowing that Derek was watching her. Though according to her, she always knew when he was watching her. Stiles danced like she had no cares in the world, which really she didn't. Beacon Hills was calm, and while it still had all of the human issues, her job as the new head of the crime lab after the old guy who used to do it retired and only wanted her to replace him meant she dealt with a lot. She helped the Deputies with cases as well, her mind still seeing things that they didn't and putting them together in weird ways. She had just had enough chasing bad guys that she hadn't wanted to keep on doing that part.

The song turned slow and easy, and Derek grinned as he pushed off the door. He walked over to her, slotting against her back and rocking with her. She reached up and cupped the back of his head as he kissed up her neck. He used his teeth to pluck the headphone out and growled in her ear. He dropped his hands to her thighs, drawing them up to where he could grab her hips. He rocked his growing erection into her ass and felt her shiver at the drag of slightly damp jeans on her flesh.

Stiles' scent filled Derek's nose, the sweat of her dancing, the musk of her arousal, and then that new scent under everything that made him want to be buried inside of her for hours. Or have her on her back with his mouth on her sex. The scent had started when they had come out here, so Derek assumed it was something like contentment, only the extreme version. It was sweet and made his mouth water.

"Derek," Stiles gasped as Derek bit down on the flesh of her neck to hold her still as he rocked his cock into her.

"On your back," Derek said as he let go of her and stepped back.

Stiles turned and looked at Derek as she backed up to the plush rug that was in front of the fireplace. She carefully got to her knees and then laid back, her legs spread, showing off how wet she already was. The sweater was puddled at her belly, and she looked like sin. Derek kept his claws sheathed even though he wanted to rip his jeans off to get inside of her quicker, but he knew that he had limited clothes and still another week here. He didn't mind staying naked in the cabin, but outside, he wasn't going out without clothes. He stripped himself as quickly as he could possibly do it.

Derek shuffled closer and got to his knees, his naked skin pressed to Stiles. Derek caught her legs and wrapped them around his waist as much as he could before getting closer to her. Her lips parted in a moan as Derek pressed his thumb to her clit and then dragged it downward, smearing her slick on his thumb. He tasted it; it tasted just as it had the last little while. Derek assumed it was part of her finalizing on her body maturing.

"What do you want?" Derek asked.

"Anything," Stiles answered as she tried to rock her body into his to get any kind of stimulation.

Derek ran his hands down her thighs and brushed just the tips of his fingers over her sex. She moaned and whined at the same time. He did it again, pushing his fingers into her just a little more and dipping down to brush her hole with one.

"Derek, if your cock or your tongue doesn't get inside of me within, then next minute, I'm pushing you backward and riding you until I come, but you don't," Stiles threatened.

Derek leaned over to kiss her, rubbing his cock between her folds to get it all slick to make her think that he was going to fuck her. Instead, he waited until she was ramping up to orgasm, her scent changing again before he broke the kiss and got to where he could eat her out. Derek loved this, the taste of her want on his tongue, the feel of her shivering as he did it.

Stiles came with a cry, her thighs gripping Derek's head and keeping it right where it was as her body jerked and more slick scent filled his nose.

"Please," Stiles begged as Derek kept on licking, two fingers buried in her cunt.

Derek got his fingers free but pushed his tongue in as far as he could get it before lifting up. He kissed her as quickly as he could, sharing the taste of her. He knew she loved this, second only to him eating her out after he had come inside of her. It wasn't hard to find her hole and line up to push inside. He braced himself above her, looking down. The sight of her in his clothes was always something he loved, but this was different.

Stiles wrapped her legs around him tightly and rocked into his thrusts as much as she could. Her hands were holding onto the rug because she really liked to scratch but hated that. Derek got his knees under him and slipped one arm under her lower back, and the other he caught her by the neck. As his movements filtered through her lust addled mind. She let go of the rug and grabbed onto him as he hoisted her up to sit in his lap. She got her legs around him better and sunk down just that little more onto his cock.

"I could fuck you for hours," Derek said before he kissed her. He had done it before, teasing her just to the point of orgasm and stopping as she had teased him for days. He kept her bed in for four hours, and when he needed a break for his cock, he used a dildo or his mouth. She had been a sobbing mess at the end and passed out when she finally came.

Derek could feel her getting closer, her scent pile changing, and he let himself go. He kept an arm around her lower back, doing little more than short thrusts as he rubbed her clit in just the right way with his groin. She came with a cry, and Derek followed just a few thrusts later.

Stiles was slumped into him; only his arms were keeping her up. Her scent was filling the room, overpowering the smell of the logs in the fire. She was tired, so Derek wasn't shocked when she went a little slacker with sleep. It was something that Derek loved when he fucked her brains out, and she fell asleep on him. Derek laid back, carrying her with him. They would clean up later and get into bed, but for now, Derek was going to enjoy the feel of her on him, safe in the world because she was with him.

Derek pulled the blanket up and over them. It was already dirty from previous times of doing this, and Derek saw no sense in washing it every day. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, pushing her into sleep more. She wiggled against him, and Derek's breath caught in his throat.

Tucking his face into her neck a little more, he inhaled deep. He looked around for the headphones and then tugged on them to get her phone. It was on the rug a little distance away. He tugged until it came to him, and he took out the headphones. He found Peter's number and hit dial.

"Derek, you are supposed to be enjoying a vacation."

"I don't remember what mom smelled like when she was pregnant with Cora or Spencer," Derek said.

"I see, and you think that Stiles is pregnant?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I have been noticing a new smell on her, and I assumed it was just being here and being away from everything stressful, but now I..."

"I snuck a test into her bag when she was packing up. I noticed a hint of it before you left, but I didn't want to barge in on things. Yes, that sweet smell that kind of makes your mouth water, that's the scent of pregnancy on her."

"You can smell that?" Derek asked.

"No, I can smell the sweet scent only. Your father always knew when your mother was pregnant as he said just scenting her made his mouth water. Since I've never knocked up someone, I have to assume it's the same for all males who get their females pregnant. I always knew, even when I didn't notice the sweet scent, as they usually locked themselves in their room for hours at a time. I found it funny as there was no need to keep fucking since the deed was done."

Derek found himself blushing. He hung up before he could confirm that he felt the same. Stiles protested the way that he moved them to get her up and into his arms so he could carry her to bed. She was pregnant; she didn't need to be sleeping on the floor, even if the rug was plush enough. He carefully took the stairs and laid her down before working on getting her cleaned up. She had a sports bra on underneath the sweater, but Derek loved her in it, so he left the sweater on her. It smelled of sex and them, and it was good. Derek took his time cleaning her up with a warm rag that he wet several times. She would wake up and want to pee, but she was sleeping deeply for now.

Opening the app on his phone, he checked when she had finished her last period, which was just about a month before. Which meant she was less than a month pregnant. He wondered about the test and dug around to find it. All of Stiles' stuff outside of the bathroom stuff was still in her bag. He found the scent of Peter easily and dug the test out from under the pile of socks and underwear that were shoved into the pocket at the end of the bag. He read over when was the best time to do it and how before he put it up when he went to take care of everything in the bathroom. He showered quickly to get rid of any lingering nature on his body.

Derek stayed awake the entire night, barely letting Stiles go when she got up to pee just after midnight. She got back into bed and right into his arms.

When Stiles started to wake up when the sun was peeking through the trees at them, Derek had his hand over her belly, which wasn't the normal place for him to have it lately. Usually, it was up about her lower ribcage, or he was teasing her, finger buried in her cunt. He was hard, which she knew as she kept on wiggling her ass against it. He was naked, and she was still in his sweater and bra.

"Well, this is a little of a letdown," Stiles said as she wiggled again, pushing back into him a little harder as she did.

Derek could smell her arousal, and it was making his head swim. He understood the want to show that he was virile, to prove to her that he could care for her and the child. To dote on her and love her.

"So I know that we said we wanted to wait to get married. However, I think maybe I wanna call you Mrs. Stilinski-Hale."

"Why the rush?" Stiles asked.

"Just...we've been engaged for a year, and we both know we just wanna slip to the courthouse and get married with your Dad and Peter as our witnesses. Why wait?"

"Hmm, that's a lie, but I'll let you get away with it. Go stoke the fire in here. I wanna hear it."

Derek slipped out of bed, not letting much of the warmth under the blankets slip out as he went to do as she asked. The bedroom had its own fireplace, and Derek kept it fairly stocked for wood and going well. He figured the one downstairs would need a little wood as well, but he stuffed it fully last night before he had gone out to get more wood on the porch.

When Derek turned around, Stiles was staring at him, eyes sparkling with want. He would say that she bewitched him, but he had been attracted to her for longer than he cared to admit. He never acted on it when she was underage, out of respect for her and her father, but she was the kind of woman that he wanted. He had let her grow up and get to know the world outside of Beacon Hills before he had made his move. They had fallen in as a couple really well. Stiles moved into Derek's loft with no issues, and while they had fights, they were exactly like they had been before. It was full of love and laughter, and soon to be a child.

Stiles shivered at the cool touch of Derek's body when he got back into bed with her. He warmed up quickly, though with his heat and the heat of the blankets on the bed.

"We smell like sex."

"It's the sweater. I like it, though."

"Ugh," Stiles complained, but her scent didn't sour. She liked it when he liked her scent, even if it was just sex scent.

Derek got his hand under the sweater and found her bra. He grinned as he sheathed a claw and cut through the fabric.

"DEREK!" Stiles yelled and tried to wiggle away, but he cupped her now freed breast and ground his cock into her ass. If it wasn't for the way her arousal spiked, Derek would say that she was protesting too much.

Derek had ruined more of her bras than any other bit of clothing that she wore, even underwear. It was just easier to use his claws than it was to get the bra off of her in a normal fashion. Especially sports bras.

"I'll buy you a new one," Derek said. He had made sure that she had more than enough of them with her considering his tendency to rip them. Derek palmed her breast before sliding his hand down to tweak her nipple. She jerked in his hold, and it was more than normal. She was sensitive but never like this. He rolled her to her back and leaned over to take a nipple in his mouth as he slid his hand down. She was soaked as he knew she would be.

Nails down his back told Derek he was doing just fine on getting her aroused, and he kept on going. Her other hand landed in his hair, stopping him from going anywhere but her breast with his mouth. He worked her orgasm just like that before he felt like he needed to be inside of her.

Derek was glad that he worked from home on a computer for the most part because it meant he was able to work around her schedule and be there all the time. Now it meant quickies before and after work if they wanted.

"Who has spiked your food with sex pollen?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Derek asked. He looked up at her face to see that she was pouting at him stopping.

"I would have thought we would have calmed down on this. I love it, don't get me wrong. We have a lot of sex, but we also cuddle a lot. But the last week before we even came out here, it's like back after the first time we had sex."

Stiles wiggled, and it reminded Derek of what he meant to do. He got between her legs, canting her hips to where he could get inside of her. She was so damned wet that Derek nearly came just from that. He held on though and buried his face in her neck. The scent of her was strong there, not nearly as strong as between her legs, but he liked it here as she could wrap herself around him. Stiles didn't waste time doing that either.

Derek fucked Stiles hard and fast, a contrast to most of their lazy sex mornings. He pushed into her and came muffling the cry in her neck as he got as far into her as he could. Derek got his arm under her and held her as close as he could, keeping their groins flush so that nothing escaped.

"If I thought that you were actually a wolf, I would say you are trying to breed me."

"Too late," Derek mumbled into her skin.

"Too...Derek Sebastian Hale, just what do you mean by that?" Stiles asked.

"Fuck," Derek said. He sat up, looking down at her. He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "I guess it's a wolf trait to fuck the hell out of your mate after you've gotten them pregnant. I...knew last night, but you were asleep, and then we woke up."

"Is that why Peter sniffed at me when he hugged me before we left. Usually, I don't notice it."

"Yeah, he slipped a test into your bag. It's in the bathroom."

"Let me up. I'm gonna go pee on a stick. I have no clue if your sperm will affect that, but I really don't care." Stiles shoved at Derek until he let her up.

Derek trailed after her, frowning only a little when she pressed him out of the bathroom. Usually, neither of them cared about using the bathroom around each other. The loft's bathroom was big, but it wasn't like they watched each other pee. It was usually one of them getting ready while the other came in to use the bathroom. Derek listened to her as she did whatever she had to do to pee on a stick. Derek had done something like it once, and even with a cock to direct, it had been kind of hard. He had no clue what she was doing with that to do it. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

After a few minutes, he heard the water running from the toilet, and then she washed her hands. Derek expected the door to open, but it didn't. Derek leaned against the wall and slid down it. He frowned and waited for the door to open. For the scent of Stiles to reach him, good or bad. They hadn't really talked about kids. They hadn't talked about much, really. Stiles was getting used to her job, being the top when she hadn't been before. Having people older than her doing what she said. There was some resistance, but she was smart enough to do the job that was needed. Noah had not been part of the process at all. It had solely been the discretion of the science people, as Stiles called them.

The salty scent of tears hit Derek hard. Derek jerked to his feet and tried the doorknob. The door opened, and he found Stiles sitting on the edge of the tub with her feet inside of it. He glanced at the test that was on the edge of the sink but didn't look at it hard enough to figure out if she was pregnant or not. He trusted what Peter said, but there was that little fear that Peter was fucking with him. A big prank that really shouldn't be pulled the way that it was.

"Stiles, honey?" Derek asked as he sidled up behind her. She reached back and grabbed his arms to wrap them around her.

Derek did more than that. He picked her up, sitting down with her in his lap. "I don't know what to do here."

"I..." Stiles buried her face into his neck and cried a little harder. "I thought there was something wrong with me."

Derek understood. Not long after he had proposed, she had stopped taking her birth control. The scent of her had changed after that, and it had taken Derek a long time to get used to that scent. She had been on birth control since she turned sixteen due to really bad periods that she just hated, and birth control made it better. They hadn't actively been trying to get pregnant, but they didn't care if it happened.

"Did you know that in Werewolves, accidental pregnancies don't really happen?" Derek asked.

"What?" Stiles rubbed her snotty nose into Derek's chest and looked up at him.

Derek moved her to where she was looking him in the eye. "Mom made a comment after I said that Spencer was an accident once, and she said that accidents don't happen with wolves. I guess it's magic or something. I have no clue, but no child comes along until the parties are ready for it. So none of Mom and Dad's kids happened before they were ready. So I guess it's not just on the females on that but the guys as well."

"So does your sperm just fucking die when it's shooting out of your cock?" Stiles asked.

"I will not submit to a science experiment. I guess maybe though we are ready now." Derek pulled her in and pressed their foreheads together. He rubbed his nose on hers and smiled. "Your father is going to know."

"Ah, Dad's never cared about me having a kid out of wedlock. Not even for his career. I mean, considering that I was raised by him and a bunch of cops, he's just happy that I snagged someone who loves me as much as you do. Most guys are too chicken shit to even ask me out in high school, even after my boobs came in."

Derek growled like he always did when she talked about someone dating her other than him. Stiles laughed, and the scent of her changed from guilt and fear to something a lot better. The scent of her pregnancy was filling the room again.

"I wanna call dad."

"What did the test say?"

"Dude, you got me good cause that shit was turning that color as soon as the pee hit the stick. So yeah, it says yes."

"I don't think that your pee can tell anything other than you are pregnant," Derek said. He smiled, though, as Stiles was acting a little more like Stiles now. Which was a good thing. 

"Don't break my fantasy here." Stiles huffed and leaned in to lay her head on Derek's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her as long as she wanted. 

It was a little while later that Stiles moved. Derek let go of her, and she shuffled into the bedroom and dropped onto the bed. Derek used the bathroom and took his time before following her. She was curled in the middle of the bed under the blankets with the phone in her hand. Derek snagged a pair of sleep pants, putting them on before following her into the bed. She molded herself to him as soon as possible. It was good, and she smelled a lot better. She smelled like herself again, just with the added smell of their child mixed in.

"I have to call him."

"I'm right here, and he's with Peter. Peter won't let him get upset."

Stiles nodded her head, and her hand came out from under the blankets. Derek saw the way her hand shook as she tapped to call her father. She swapped it to speaker as soon as it was ringing.

"Stiles, sweetie, you are not supposed to be worried about me while you are on vacation," Noah said as soon as he picked up.

"Can I just have missed you, Daddio?" Stiles asked.

"Why are you talking with the same tone of voice that you had when you were worried about how I was going to react when you broke that vase when you were ten?"

"Because this is a lot bigger than a vase."

"Stiles," Noah said. 

"I know that you said that you were going to be happy no matter my legal standing on being married to Derek if we got pregnant, but..." Stiles trailed off.

Derek could hear the nuance to the sigh that Noah let out and then in the background, Peter moving around the house. Their house was pretty small compared to what the Hale House had been before the fire, but it was just the two of them at the moment. Yeah, they had bought the land behind the house and expanded it, keeping some things exactly the same since the house still held all of Claudia's memories. It was still not big enough that Peter wouldn't have heard what Stiles had just said. Derek and Stiles hadn't moved in yet, even though the place was nearly ready for them to move in. This was going to hasten that, and Derek found that he didn't mind. He had balked for months at moving into the Packhouse, but now with Stiles pregnant and vulnerable, Derek found that the thought of being around Noah and Peter all the time was good. It would mean that Stiles was safe, and they could use Noah to do the more dangerous magic things needed that Derek used Stiles for when the time came. She couldn't touch wolfsbane until they knew if the baby inside was wolf or human. 

"Noah," Peter said.

"Stiles, sweetie, is this you telling me that you are pregnant? How far along?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. The test is positive, but I still hold that Derek knocked me up good enough that I'm sure that I could be a week along, and it would know."

"It doesn't work like that," Peter and Derek said at the same time. 

"She's at least two weeks along. Usually, I couldn't smell pregnancy on Talia any earlier than a week, and I smelled it about a week ago," Peter said.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Noah asked.

"Sweetheart, that's not something you tell a woman before she kind of finds out herself, at least not in my culture, outside of it being dangerous. She doesn't do anything stupid anymore when it comes to her body; Derek has broken her of that. We are just lucky that they went on vacation when they did." 

Derek huffed at the tone that his uncle had. He could smell Stiles' embarrassment, but he just wrapped his arm around her a little tighter and drew her back into his chest. He laughed and pressed a kiss to her neck when she batted at the hand that was splayed over her belly. 

"So we need to get that nursery up and running sooner rather than later."

"And talk with that judge who likes to flirt with you," Stiles said.

"She just likes to not get tickets," Noah said.

"Yeah, I know, but she still flirts and doesn't mean it, but I wanna get married as soon as we get home. We've got all that we need, and the county only requires the license to be gotten and no waiting period. So...let's just not wait on that." 

"I'll make sure she can fit us in. You still set to return at the same time?"

"We might be an hour or two either direction. I mean, I have been peeing a little bit more than normal though part of that is I have been drinking a lot more liquids. I blame Peanut for that."

"Peanut?" Peter asked.

"It's what Claudia called Stiles until we had found out her gender."

"Ah, well, I'm sure that Peanut will be happy to have all of that extra liquid. I should warn you that Derek's going to be more of himself around you at the moment, darling. He's gonna want to control your food."

"He already does. I'm only allowed a bag of Cheetos a week," Stiles said.

Derek could hear the pout in her tone. He buried his face in her neck, just letting the scent of her calm him. He knew that he was a little crazy about a few aspects of her diet, but he wanted to keep her as long as possible. He needed to see about buying a lot of pregnancy books. He wasn't sure how well Peter remembered helping Derek's mother through everything. He could go and buy out the shop in town that had a large pregnancy section. He balked at it before, but now he was happy to have a treasure trove of books. 

"You two relax and enjoy the last week of vacation." Noah laughed, and there was the sound of Peter being shoved out of a chair. Derek wondered what Peter had done to get that from his mate. "Derek, just remember what happened when you stopped her from being able to eat what she wanted when she was sick. She's going to be like this for nine months, and that means a lot of time to get revenge when she's able to. Call if you need anything, kids." 

Noah hung up, and Stiles reached out and closed it on her phone as well.

"Do you think he's as happy as he sounds?" Stiles asked.

"I know he is. He sounded good, and his heartbeat and breathing were steady when he talked. He's tickled to have a grandchild on the way. You know that's he talked about wanting them when he can enjoy them. Between those two, they will have that nursery up and running probably before we get back and are able to get moved into the house."

"Peter's gonna force that, isn't he?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay. It just means that he worries. The house is safer than the loft, and we can keep the loft for visiting Packs and meetings like it's used for now. It'll be fine."

"Yeah. It'll be nice to be around them when I'm throwing my guts up."

Derek laughed and drew the blankets up a little. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want you to pull the couch closer to the fire downstairs, and I wanna just...cuddle in front of it until I get hungry, and then you can feed me. Then we can just do the same thing. We've got a few things to talk about, and we need to do it soon."

"Of course, a lazy day on the couch cuddling and talking. I can get behind that."

"Ugh, you can't tell me that you aren't getting aroused again, Derek. I can feel it."

"We don't have to. I can control it."

"But I like it. I feel like I could have you inside of me every single hour, and it not be enough, so don't even start with that shit." Stiles turned around in Derek's arms and leaned in to kiss him. Derek ran a hand down Stiles' side and cupped her ass to draw her to him. He could feel his cock getting harder. He really hoped that this phase was done soon as if they were moving in with the parents, they really needed to not have sex all the time. It gave Derek more incentive to just get in as much sex as possible between now and when they left. He laughed as Stiles pushed him over onto his back before sitting astride his thighs; she was grinning down at him. 

Derek was looking forward to couch cuddling by the fire, and all of the sex they could want or could have. It made for a wonderful little vacation.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
